


Любовь и гомики

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: ― Дживс, кто такие гомосексуалисты?





	Любовь и гомики

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрации делала замечательная **оку** , ту из них, что выглядит странно, - раскрашивала я)))

― Дживс, кто такие гомосексуалисты?

― Гомосексуалисты, сэр? Могу я поинтересоваться, почему вы спрашиваете?

― Конечно, можешь. Вчера за обедом у тёти Далии Спод посетовал, что борьба с ними ведётся недостаточно яростно, и пообещал, что, придя к власти, себя не пожалеет, но поборется как надо. Я и подумал, может, это кто-нибудь вроде боксёров?

― Не совсем, сэр. Полагаю, вам достаточно будет знать, что гомосексуалисты ― это люди, занимающиеся гомосексуализмом.

― Как просто! Дживс, и как я сразу не догадался? Кстати, раз уж речь зашла, а что такое гомосексуализм?

― Это то, чем занимаются гомосексуалисты, сэр.

― Надо же! И как тебя угораздило быть таким умным? Ты прямо-таки этот самый, как его, цикло… энце…

― Энциклопедист, сэр?

― Точно! Он самый, энциклопедист.

― Благодарю вас, сэр.

― Дживс!

― Сэр?

― Спод ещё вещал про содомитов и мужеложцев. Может, прольёшь свет?

― С удовольствием, сэр. Это люди, практикующие содомию и мужеложество, сэр.

― С удовольствием практикующие?

― Полагаю, что да, сэр.

― Но разве не похвально, Дживс, что люди любят своё дело?

― Весьма похвально, сэр.

― Вот и я так думаю, Дживс. Каждый должен следовать своему призванию. Фермер ― околачивать груши, бандит ― поколачивать прохожих, Вустер ― околачиваться в «Трутнях».

― Мудро замечено, сэр.

― Спасибо, Дживс. Но я отвлёкся. Вернёмся к нашим содомитам.

― Как скажете, сэр.

― И мужеложцам.

― Очень хорошо, сэр.

― Так вот, Дживс. Не хотелось бы тебя пугать.

― Я постараюсь сохранять стойкость, сэр.

― Спод сказал, что они чрезвычайно опасны. И они, по его словам, везде.

― Печально слышать, сэр.

― Как думаешь, нам не следует принять меры предосторожности?

― Я запер дверь, сэр, и накинул цепочку, но, если желаете, ещё загляну под кровать.

― Думаю, цепочка их остановит, ― я махнул рукой. ― Не вставай, лежи, ― я перекатился на Дживса. ― А если проникнут, так и быть, немножко с ними поборемся.

― Очень хорошо, сэр.

 

  
  
  


Спойлерные Дживс и Вустер от **оку** , психоделические и не очень  



End file.
